(a) Field of the invention
This invention relates to the field of hair dressing and styling, and has for its objective the creation of a blow dryer with a coordinated stream or vapor sprayer selectively functional through the blower aperture, for the dressing and styling of hair. In the dressing and styling of hair, for ladies particularly, it is necessary to wet the hair, wind tresses thereof around curlers or brushes, and then blow dry the hair, so as to form substantially long lasting waves, wisps, curls, flips, tendrils, and the like. Since human hair ranges from thin fine hair to coarse curly hair, the procedure must be accommodated to the particular texture of hair involved, that is to say, with a standard procedure, thin fine hair will tend to become limp, while coarse hair cannot be properly controlled and styled for any permanence. Thus, various hair textures require appropriate modifications of procedure. For example, hair which dries rapidly under the hot air blower requires further wettings in the process and a more limited time of exposure to heat, while other textures require a more extensive exposure. To accomplish these variations of application may require selective further sprayings of the hair involved during the drying and styling process.
(B) Prior art
In the present state of the art the methods of selective further wetting or spraying of the hair involved, during the course of the blow drying, are inconvenient and time consuming, and render a proper styling difficult, if not impossible. For this reason various efforts have been made heretofore to combine some form of spray or vapor ejection with the dryer itself, for greater convenience and expedition of operation, better results and to shorten the time consumed for the job. One such present device combines an independent pump-reservoir for water with, and attached to, the dryer, by means of which a mist or spray can be selectively ejected upon the hair through an independent spray nozzle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,379), but such spraying procedure merely provides a cold mist or spray to the hair. Another device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,659) combines an independent vapor ejection system with the hair blower, to eject a warm or hot spray to the hair involved and worked on, during the course of drying and styling, through a secondary nozzle, in dependent of the blower nozzle. Since this device requires both an independent ejection nozzle as well as a complete, independent heating system, unrelated to the blower system, its disadvantages in terms of structure, complication and function are obvious. It further requires movement of the device to varying positions, so that the air from the dryer and the spray from the secondary nozzle may be directed upon the particular section of hair treated.